You and I
by Aleena Liu
Summary: Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, adalah seorang gadis buta yang mendapat cinta dari seorang Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung. Mereka 'baik baik saja', sampai suatu insiden mengubah hidup kedua insan ini. YeHyuk couple inside w/ Switch Gender


**_You And I_**

**_.  
><em>**

_Cast : Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk [as yeojya]_

_Kim Jongwoon/Yesung_

_Lee Sungmin [as yeojya]_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk [as yeojya]_

_Kim Youngwoon/Kangin_

_Choi Siwon_

_Jung Yunho_

_Han Geng_

_.  
><em>

_Disclaimer : Lee Soosun/Aleena Liu write this fic, and the cast is belong to God._

_Plagiator not allowed :) _

_Pairing : YeHyuk _

_._

_._

_P.S : Dianjurkan membaca ff ini sembari mendengar lagu Park Bom 2NE1 - You and I ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>No matter what happens<em>

_No matter if I can't together forever with you_

_Because the most precious thing is I can meet you_

_And I can love you, with All my heart..._

* * *

><p>"Nah, sudah beres, Hyukkie."<p>

Yeojya yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu tersenyum pada yeojya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Gomawo, Sungmin-eonnie...maaf merepotkanmu lagi untuk menata rambutku..." ucapnya. Yeojya yang dipanggil Sungmin itu tersenyum sambil menaruh sisir di meja rias. "Cheonmayo. Aku senang kok menata rambutmu, adikku yang maniiiis~ nah, ayo turun. Dia sudah menunggu di bawah, ppali!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, berusaha berdiri. Tangannya berpegangan kuat pada sisi kursi yang ia duduki. Sungmin memapahnya dengan pelan. "Hati-hati, kau bisa menabrak. Biar aku yang memapahmu,"

"...Ne, Eonnie... mianhae merepotkanmu lagi..." ucap Eunhyuk lagi. Sungmin memamerkan senyum manisnya sekali lagi pada adiknya ini—meskipun sebenarnya adiknya tidak bisa melihat senyum yang ia pasang sekarang.

Ya, adiknya, Lee Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk ini... dia tidak bisa melihat. Dia buta.

Dia bukanlah penyandang cacat dari lahir, tapi ini disebabkan karena suatu kecelakaan. Tiga tahun lalu, ia tengah bermain kembang api, dan secara tidak sengaja, kembang api itu mengarah kearah matanya.

Dan membuat matanya kehilangan cahaya.

Tapi, dia tidak putus asa meskipun dalam sekejap hidupnya berubah. Semuanya menjadi gelap, dan semuanya sangat berat untuk beberapa waktu. Tetapi sekarang dia sudah bisa beradaptasi dan menerima yang terjadi, dan melangkah ke depan.

Apalagi, hidupnya jadi semakin lebih baik saat dia bertemu dengan seorang namja baik hati bersuara indah bernama Kim Jongwoon, yang telah merebut hatinya.

Namja itu kini tengah memamerkan senyum tampannya saat melihat sosok yeojya manis yang tengah dipapah oleh Sungmin menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie..." sapanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Annyeong, Yesung..."

Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Eunhyuk, dan Jongwoon langsung menggantikan Sungmin memegangi lengan Eunhyuk—membantu Eunhyuk agar seimbang.

"Kutinggalkan kalian berdua, ya..." pamit Sungmin. Dia lalu kembali ke ruang tengah, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Jongwoon di ruang tamu.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini," puji Jongwoon saat melihat Eunhyuk. Yeojya itu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Gomawo..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Batuk pilekmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongwoon. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Sudah... sekarang aku sudah sehat, Yesung..."

Ya, Yesung adalah nama panggilan Jongwoon. Sesuai dengan suara baritonnya yang sangat indah.

"Hum... baiklah, kau kan sudah sehat... kita kencan, yuk?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum manis. Dia selalu ingin menampakkan senyum terbaiknya di depan Eunhyuk—walaupun ia tahu kalau Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Oke." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile-nya. Yesung lalu membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya keluar rumah, menaikkan yeojyachingunya itu ke mobil dan pergi bersama ke sebuah taman.

.

.

Disana mereka berjalan berdua. Yesung menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat, dan Eunhyuk melangkah dengan hati-hati.

Taman ini adalah tempat favorit mereka. Mereka bertemu disini setahun yang lalu, saat Eunhyuk tersesat di taman ini dan secara kebetulan mendengar Yesung yang sedang menyanyi dengan gitarnya di taman ini.

Suara Yesung membuatnya terpesona. Dan Yesung pun terpesona melihat kecantikan seorang Lee Hyukjae. _They're fallin' in love at the first met_. Yah, bukan _'sight'_, karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa melihat Yesung.

Tapi, meskipun Eunhyuk punya kekurangan, Yesung tidak peduli. Mereka saling menerima apa adanya. Yang terpenting adalah cinta.

Mereka melangkah ke sebuah kedai es krim langganan mereka. Disana, seorang namja berpakaian pelayan memamerkan senyumnya pada Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong, hyung! Noona! Mau es krim apa hari ini?" tanya namja tampan itu. Yesung tersenyum. "Seperti biasa, Chocolate-coffee untukku, dengan wafel coklat. Dan Strawberry Vanilla dengan wafel raspberry untuk Eunhyuk."

"Oke! Tunggu ya!" seru namja itu. Eunhyuk tertawa. "Hahaha, hari ini kau bersemangat sekali, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku memang selalu bersemangat... aku ingin main PSP nih, jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikan pesanan es krim hari ini, noona... hehe... noona sangat manis hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyusun skup demi skup es krim pesanan dua sejoli itu. Yesung pura-pura memasang tatapan tajam. "Hei, dia yeojyachinguku, aku tahu dia manis... jangan goda dia,"

"Tenang hyung..." balas Kyuhyun. Dia lalu memberikan dua buah es krim dengan wafel pada mereka berdua. "Ini, Chocolate-coffee ice cream with Chocolate wafel, dan Strawberry Vanilla ice cream with Raspberry wafel!"

"Gomawo," ucap Yesung sambil menerima dua es krim itu, memberikan salah satunya pada Eunhyuk dan membayar es krim itu. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat es krim yang ia pegang. "Kenapa ada dua skup es krim? Kami tidak pesan yang double scoop..."

"Bonus karena noona terlihat sangat manis hari ini!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar. Wajah Eunhyuk merona. "Dasar Kyu..."

"Aigoo, anak ini... yeojyachinguku memang terlalu manis ya? Baiklah, gomawo, Kyuhyun. Annyeong!" pamit Yesung. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada dua sejoli yang tengah meninggalkan kedai eskrim miliknya itu.

"Mereka sangat serasi... ck, kapan ya aku punya pacar?" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan pesanan es krim lainnya.

.

.

_Yesung POV_

Aku melanjutkan kencanku dengan Eunhyuk di taman ini. Disini, ada banyak hewan peliharaan yang diajak berjalan-jalan oleh pemiliknya. Mataku menangkap seorang namja yang tengah menggendong seekor anjing kecil.

"Siwon!" panggilku. Namja itu menoleh. "Yesung-hyung! Eunhyuk-ah!"

"Kau membawa anjingmu jalan-jalan? Aigoo... mungilnya!" seruku gemas saat melihat anjing super-kecil di genggaman Siwon. Temanku ini baru saja membeli seekor anjing bernama Beckham seminggu yang lalu.

"Beckham bosan di rumah terus... dia ingin jalan-jalan... Eunhyuk-ah, mau coba gendong?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk mengangguk senang. "Mau~"

Aku mengambil es krim dari genggamannya, mempermudahnya agar bisa menggendong Beckham. Tawa keluar dari bibir plum-nya.

"Ahaha~ mungilnya uri Beckham! Bulunya lembut~ Siwon, kau mengurusnya dengan sangat baik!"

"Gomawo Eunhyuk-ah, kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangi Beckham~" ujar Siwon.

Eunhyuk tertawa geli saat Beckham menjilat pipinya pelan. Dia memang sangat menyukai hewan, dia juga memelihara anjing Chihuahua di rumahnya, diberi nama Choco. Aku juga memelihara seekor anjing bernama Kkoming, dan tiga kura-kura Ddangko bersaudara. Aku dan Eunhyuk juga jadi semakin dekat gara-gara kami penyayang hewan.

"Baiklah Beckham, Siwon... Kami akan melanjutkan kencan kami! Annyeong!" pamitku saat Eunhyuk mengembalikan Beckham ke pelukan Siwon. Siwon melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Aku dan Eunhyuk berjalan sambil menjilati es krim masing-masing.

"Beckham sangat imut..." ujarnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau lebih imut," ujarku. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah. "...Gombal..."

"Tapi itu fakta, hehe... kau mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Eung... bagaimana kalau _Chocolate House_?"

"_Chocolate House_?"

Dia mengangguk. "Ne, 'Rumah Coklat'... aku dengar dari Minnie-eonnie... disana ada macam-macam coklat dan juga cake~ aku ingin coba Strawberry Chocolate Parfait!"

"Kau sedang makan es krim sekarang, dan sekarang kau ingin parfait? Padahal kau baru sembuh batuk pilek..." ujarku. Dia memajukan bibirnya, manis. "Aku ingin puas-puaskan diri makan makanan manis selagi aku sudah sembuh..."

"Padahal sakitnya hanya dua hari, kau memang _Strawberry addicters_!" godaku. Dia menunjukkan gummy-smile nya. "Hehe... aku kan memang suka strawberry..."

Aku memeluk tubuh ramping yeojya itu, menyebabkannya agak kaget. "Ye...Yesung... kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Karena kau sangat manis, Hyukkie."

Wajah Eunhyuk merona lagi. Ah, dia terlihat seperti strawberry yang manis dengan wajah merahnya itu.

"G..gombal ah, dari tadi kau selalu bilang begitu..."

"Karena kau memang manis..."

Eunhyuk tertawa dan mendorongku perlahan. "Oke, oke... arrasso... dan kau juga tampan,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tampan?" tanyaku. Dia tertawa lagi. "Feeling."

Aku kembali meraih tubuh mungil itu dengan tanganku. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai yeojya ini. Aku tidak peduli apakah dia punya kekurangan atau tidak, hatiku sudah tertaut padanya.

Dan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

"...Eunhyuk... saranghaeyo..." bisikku. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Nado saranghaeyo, Yesung..."

.

_Yesung POV End_

* * *

><p><em>Niga animyeon andwae<br>Neo eobsin nan andwae  
>Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul<br>Na apado joha  
>Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan<br>Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

* * *

><p>Suara bariton Yesung mengalun merdu di balkon rumah Eunhyuk. Ia dan Eunhyuk tengah duduk-duduk di atas sana sore ini. Dan Yesung sangat suka menyanyi disana. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk mendengarkan nyanyian Yesung dengan sesama.<p>

"...Suaramu indah... sangat indah..." puji Eunhyuk. Yesung tersenyum. "Hehe... terimakasih..."

Eunhyuk menikmati tehnya, lalu menyimpannya dengan hati-hati di meja. "Yesung... kenapa waktu itu kau memintaku jadi yeojyachingumu?"

Yesung membalas Eunhyuk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"...Kau tahu, aku ini punya banyak kekurangan... pria sebaik kau sangat disayangkan kalau bersama denganku..."

Yesung mengelus puncak kepala Eunhyuk pelan, lalu menciumnya lembut. "Ssh... hajima... aku sangat tulus mencintaimu... kau tahu? Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung mengira kalau Tuhan menjatuhkan malaikatnya ke bumi... hehe..."

"Gombal!" sungut Eunhyuk. Yesung tertawa lagi. "Haha... tapi itu benar... kau sangat cantik. Yeojya tercantik kedua di dunia!"

"Kedua?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Yesung mengangguk. "He-em! Kedua, karena yang pertama itu ibuku ^^"

"Kau anak berbakti..." puji Eunhyuk dengan gummy-smile nya. Yesung selalu senang saat melihat senyuman itu. Itu menenangkan hatinya.

"Lalu... alasanmu menerimaku jadi namjachingumu?" tanya Yesung.

"Suaramu... membuatku terpukau untuk pertama kalinya... dan kebaikanmu benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta," jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Yaaaa... kau juga gombal!" ujar Yesung. Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ukkh..."

Suasana hening sejenak. Raut wajah Eunhyuk mulai berubah. Terlihat rasa sedih di wajahnya.

"...Yesung..."

"Ne?"

"Aku... sangat ingin melihat wajahmu..."

Yesung terdiam. Ia tahu... hal itu mustahil untuk saat ini.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil yeojyachingunya itu.

"...Suatu saat nanti... kau pasti bisa melihatku, pasti."

Eunhyuk mengangguk di dalam pelukan Yesung. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Yesung meraih wajahnya dan menyeka air mata Eunhyuk dengan jarinya.

Dan Yesung mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut, agak lama, menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

"...Saranghae..."

Eunhyuk mengangguk kembali, lalu mempererat pelukannya di tubuh namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pergi ke bandara mengantarkan sepupu mereka—Lee JinKi, yang akan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar ke Inggris.<p>

"Ck, tak kusangka kau sepintar ini sampai bisa pergi ke Inggris... salut nih," ujar Sungmin yang sedang menyetir. Onew—nama panggilan JinKi—tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pujian sepupunya itu. "Gomawoyo noona~ maaf ya, gara-gara aku jadi merepotkan kalian untuk mengantarku ke bandara,"

"Yah, kau merepotkan. Aku sedang enak-enak tidur tadi, apalagi ini sudah malam... tapi biarlah, demi sepupuku yang tampan inii..." ujar Sungmin lagi. Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala. "Eonnie masih ngantuk ya? Sampai bawa bantal segala..." kata Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang sedang meraba-raba bantal yang ada di pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa. "Haha... bantal ini isinya penghangat, malam ini dingin, jadi kubawa saja. Lumayan, kan? Kau mau pakai, Hyukkie?"

"Aniya... gomawo," tolak Eunhyuk halus. Onew masih sibuk ber-SMS dengan yeojyachingunya—Kim Kibum, yang sering ia panggil '_Key_' itu. Key juga mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Inggris, dan dia sangat senang saat mendengar kalau pacarnya itu juga akan pergi ke Inggris.

Setelah mengantar Onew sampai dia lepas landas dengan pesawat menuju Inggris, Sungmin kembali menyetir kembali ke rumah. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam, menyebabkan Sungmin menguap sesekali.

"Hoammmmhh..."

"Eonnie sudah mengantuk? Padahal ini baru jam delapan," tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengusap matanya pelan. "Aku sangat capek hari ini... banyak kegiatan di kampus, jadi asisten dosen itu merepotkan sekali... aku baru pulang jam enam tadi, Hyukkie... dan aku baru menyentuh bantal selama tiga puluh menit, sebelum Umma-nya Onew menelepon minta aku mengantarkan anaknya ke bandara..."

"Kalau kau secapek itu, pulang ke rumah langsung tidur saja, eonnie..." usul Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengangguk. "Memang itu mauku... ehm, kenapa tadi kamu mau ikut, Hyukkie?"

"Ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Onew-ah..." jawab Eunhyuk singkat dengan mata yang memandang kosong ke depannya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Padahal kau istirahat saja,"

"Aniya, aku tidak mau Sungmin-eonnie kesepian menyetir sendirian... hehe," ujar Eunhyuk. Sungmin membalas _gummy-smile_ adiknya itu dengan bunny-smile nya yang tak kalah manis.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Yesung tengah berjalan di koridor sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Matanya melirik-lirik kearah etalase toko yang menyediakan perhiasan yang sangat indah.

Sebuah toko menarik perhatiannya. Ia lalu masuk ke toko tersebut, memperhatikan deretan cincin yang berjajar di sebuah etalase. Cincin-cincin itu sangat cantik, berkerlap kerlip.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya seorang yeojya. Yesung mengangguk. "Eh, ne... aku mencari cincin pasangan... ada?"

"Apakah cincin pernikahan?" tanya yeojya itu. Yesung menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "A...ani... saya mencari cincin untuk melamar..."

Yeojya itu mengarahkan Yesung ke sebuah etalase yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Ke sebelah sini, tuan."

Yesung mengikuti yeojya itu, dan memperhatikan deretan cincin di etalase tersebut. Matanya mencari cincin yang paling indah menurutnya.

Dan sebuah cincin menarik perhatiannya, cincin silver dengan berlian biru di tengahnya.

"Bisa saya lihat cincin yang sebelah sini?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk cincin itu. Yeojya itu mengeluarkannya dari etalase dan memberikannya pada Yesung. Yesung memperhatikan cincin itu dengan teliti.

"Pilihan yang bagus, tuan... cincin itu sangat indah, terbuat dari silver dan emas putih. Mata berliannya adalah berlian _swarovski _dan berlian dari Afrika yang langka."

Yesung kagum melihat cincin itu. Silver, dia jadi teringat pada Eunhyuk.

"...Baiklah, saya ambil sepasang yang ini." Ucap Yesung. Dia lalu membayar cincin itu dengan kartu-nya dan keluar dari toko itu dengan senyum senang.

'_Eunhyuk... tunggulah aku,'_

.

.

.

.

"Hoahhhhhmmmmh..."

Itu kesembilan kalinya Sungmin menguap sambil menyetir. Matanya terasa berat. Rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerang matanya. Sesekali matanya tertutup, lalu terbuka lagi.

"Eonnie... gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahnya. Sungmin mengangguk. "N..ne... aku hanya sedikit ngantuk... hhmmhhnn.."

"Kalau saja aku bisa menyetir, aku bisa menggantikan eonnie... mianhae..." sesal Eunhyuk.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo... aku mengerti kok... tenang saja... mmm, hangat~" respon Sungmin sambil memeluk bantal pink bunny-nya yang hangat itu. Eunhyuk masih memandang lurus ke depan.

Jalan raya lumayan sepi saat itu. Keadaan juga sudah gelap, Sungmin masih memeluk bantalnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Mata Sungmin sekarang terpejam sempurna. Rasa kantuk benar-benar menguasainya.

Mobil mulai bergerak tidak karuan dan tidak seimbang. Menyebabkan Eunhyuk terkaget. "Eo...Eonnie...gwaenchanayo? Eonnie..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Eunhyuk mulai panik. "Eo...eonnie!"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Suara klakson truk di hadapan mobil mereka terus berbunyi. Sungmin masih terpejam, kepalanya tengah mendarat di bantal bunny-nya.

Eunhyuk makin panik. Suara klakson itu mulai mendekat. Dan Ia tahu, kalau jarak antara mobil mereka dengan truk itu mulai dekat.

"Eonnie! Ireonaaa!" teriak Eunhyuk. Sungmin tidak bergeming.

.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

.

"EONNIEEEEEEE!"

.

.

BRAAAAAAAAAKKK!

* * *

><p><em>Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge<em>_... I do... Nuhl saranghaneun guhl...__I__ do...__  
>Nu<em>_ngwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh...I do...  
>Nuhreul jikyuhjulge, My love...<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

Suara lagu itu mengalun di mobil Yesung. Yesung bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya di hadapan Eunhyuk nanti. Lagu berjudul 'Marry U'.

Sesekali, Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, kotak kecil berwarna biru sapphire yang berhiaskan pita silver. Senyum terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan itu, tak sabar ingin memasangkan benda berkilau itu di jari Eunhyuk yang putih dan mulus.

Mobilnya sekarang menuju rumah Eunhyuk. Jalanan agak lengang, jadi Yesung bisa mengendarai mobilnya agak cepat dengan leluasa.

Mata sipit Yesung melihat sebuah cahaya merah di depannya, tetapi di lajur yang berbeda.

NGUUUUUUNG NGUUUUUUUNG

"...Ambulans? Apa ada yang kecelakaan?" pikir Yesung saat sebuah ambulans melintas. Nafasnya agak tercekat.

"...Ah, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk..." gumamnya sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie!" panggil Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat, darah dari luka di kepalanya yang mengucur tidak dipedulikannya. Dia terus memanggil nama Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk masih terbaring di dalam ambulans. Dia pingsan dengan luka parah di kepala dan tangannya. Darah mengucur dari matanya.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring, ia terus menangis dengan keras. Ia sangat menyesal, dan ia berpikir kalau ini semua salahnya.

"Hiks...Hyukkie... Jeongmal mianhae... ini semua salahku! Eonnie-mu ini sangat bodoh! Hyukkie, bertahanlah! Hyukkie!" isak Sungmin. Paramedis yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin terus menenangkan yeojya di sampingnya itu. "Tenanglah nona... Nona juga terluka, lebih baik kami mengobati luka anda selagi menuju rumah sakit sebelum bertambah parah..."

"Tapi, Eunhyuk terluka lebih parah! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Dia sampai pingsan seperti ini! Kenapa bisa begini?" isak Sungmin lagi. Paramedis itu menghela nafasnya. "...bantal yang anda pakai saat kecelakaan tadi melindungi kepala anda, sehingga tidak terjadi benturan yang keras,"

Sungmin agak kaget dengan perkataan paramedis di sebelahnya ini. "La...lalu... bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Ke...kenapa ada darah yang mengucur dari matanya?"

Paramedis itu memasang wajah agak muram. Membuat hati Sungmin lebih panik dari yang tadi.

"...Hyukjae-ssi mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya, dan di saat kecelakaan tadi... banyak pecahan kaca yang masuk ke matanya... mungkin, matanya tergores dan..."

Paramedis itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sungmin langsung terdiam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matanya? Di...dia sudah tidak bisa melihat... apa itu akan jadi lebih buruk lagi?" tanya Sungmin panik. Paramedis itu menunduk. "...Maafkan saya, tapi... bola matanya bisa terluka parah karena pecahan-pecahan kaca itu..."

Sungmin tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana selain menangis dan bergumam 'mianhae' pada Eunhyuk.

Harapan Eunhyuk untuk bisa kembali melihat... sudah terhapus.

Padahal, Eunhyuk sedang menjalani perawatan agar dia bisa melihat kembali.

"...Hiks... Eunhyuk... mianhae... jeongmal mianhamnida!"

.

.

Yesung mengendarai mobilnya lebih cepat. Dan makin cepat. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah.

"...Aish, kenapa jadi seperti ini, ya? Apa aku jadi nervous gara-gara aku akan melamar Eunhyuk?" gumamnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam kotak berisi cincin itu.

Dalam kepalanya, terngiang-ngiang suara ambulans tadi. Membuat kepalanya agak sakit.

Tapi, rasa sakit itu hilang saat sosok Eunhyuk terbayang di pikirannya. Sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah Yesung.

"...Aku harus segera sampai, aku harus segera bertemu Eunhyuk..." gumam Yesung lagi, ia genggam kuat-kuat kotak cincin itu, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Ia percepat laju mobilnya, dan mungkin kalau ada polisi di jalan, dia akan ditilang karena melanggar batas kecepatan berkendara. Entah apa yang masuk ke dalam pikiran Yesung, tapi ia berpikir untuk menambah kecepatannya—lagi dan lagi, agar segera sampai.

Yesung membelokkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak berubah, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau di tikungan itu ada sebuah bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui apa yang ada di depannya—ia langsung menginjak rem dengan kuat.

Tapi, semuanya terlambat.

.

.

BRAKKKK!

BRUUKKK!

BLAAAAAAAAARRR!

.

.

Mobil Yesung menabrak bus tersebut, mobilnya terbalik dan mengeluarkan percikan api. Yesung terpental dari mobilnya, dan terluka sangat parah.

Sang supir bus turun dari busnya, melihat pemuda itu terbaring tak berdaya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dan tubuh yang penuh darah.

"Na...nak! Bertahanlah!" seru supir itu sambil menghubungi ambulans.

Mata Yesung masih berusaha untuk tetap terbuka. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya,

Dan saat matanya tertutup, ia melihat Eunhyuk dengan wajahnya yang muram.

.

"...Mianhae... Eunhyuk..."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah terduduk di luar ruang UGD. Eunhyuk ada di dalam sana. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia sudah mendapat perawatan dan dokter mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit luka ringan dan terkilir di tangannya.

Sungmin bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, tapi dokter tidak memperbolehkannya masuk. Jadilah ia menunggu diluar. Dengan perasaan cemas, ia menghubungi keluarganya dan memberitahu keadaan Eunhyuk lewat HP.

"Permisi! Tolong biarkan kami lewat!"

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara para perawat yang tengah berlari mendorong seorang pasien yang terbaring di ranjang. Para perawat itu lalu memasukkan pasien itu ke ruang UGD, dan melintas di depan Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di luar ruang UGD.

Mata bening Sungmin yang mulai memerah itu tersentak kaget saat melihat pasien yang berlumuran darah itu.

"...Ye...Yesung?"

.

.

.

Keadaan di ruang UGD sangat menegangkan, para dokter dan perawat berusaha mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Eunhyuk.

Salah satu dokter mengamati kondisi mata Eunhyuk. Seorang dokter lagi menghampirinya. "Bagaimana, Yunho? Apakah kita bisa mengangkat pecahan kaca dari matanya?"

Dokter bernama Jung Yunho itu menggeleng. "Aniya, Hangeng-hyung. Pecahan kaca di kedua bola matanya terlalu besar, dan sudah merobek sklera-nya dan juga menembus pupilnya. Meskipun pecahan kacanya bisa diambil... matanya sudah rusak, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, selain mencangkok mata."

"Tapi itu berarti kita harus melakukannya sekarang juga, sebelum otot-otot di matanya tidak berfungsi, kan? Tidak mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan donor mata sekarang juga!" kata dokter Cina bernama Han Geng itu agak gelisah. Dilihatnya lagi kearah yeojya yang tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"...Kalau dia menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mendapatkan donor mata... apa tidak akan apa-apa?" tanyanya. Yunho menggeleng. "Sebaiknya dilakukan secepatnya. Suster, tolong bersihkan luka-luka di tangannya." Kata Yunho pada suster yang ada disana.

Kedua dokter itu agak bingung—sulit untuk mencari pendonor mata di saat seperti ini, karena ini sangat mendadak. Sebenarnya bisa saja menunggu pendonor mata untuk beberapa waktu, tapi kondisi Eunhyuk tidak memungkinkan.

"Dokter! Ada pasien yang terkena kecelakaan, keadaannya parah!" seru seorang perawat yang baru masuk. Yunho menghampirinya. "Bawa dia masuk."

Tubuh Yesung yang berlumuran darah itu dibawa masuk ke ruang UGD. Para perawat langsung membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan sigap. Yesung masih memejamkan matanya, namun karena terusik dengan sinar lampu, matanya mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Do...dokter, dia sadar!" seru seorang suster. Yunho menghampirinya. Dilihatnya kondisi Yesung. "...Dia kesulitan bernafas, gunakan tabung oksigen untuknya."

Tabung oksigen beserta peralatannya pun dipasang di tubuh Yesung. Yesung mencoba untuk bernafas dengan normal, sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya dan juga tubuhnya. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung pun dipasang di tubuhnya.

Matanya berusaha tetap terjaga, tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia sadar kalau ini adalah rumah sakit.

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Ada seorang yeojya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

Yeojya yang sangat ia kenal, yang sangat ingin ia temui.

.

'_Eunhyuk?'_

Matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Meskipun darah di tubuh Eunhyuk sudah dibersihkan, luka-luka di tubuhnya dapat terlihat. Mata Eunhyuk masih terpejam, tidak sadarkan diri.

Yesung masih butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berpikir ini adalah mimpi, tapi ia berusaha kembali ke kenyataan. Lamunan Yesung buyar saat mendengar perbincangan Han Geng dan Yunho.

"Kita harus menunggu pihak keluarga yeojya ini dan mengajukan operasi pada matanya. Kita harus cepat-cepat menangani matanya, tapi... dimana kita bisa mendapatkan donor mata?" tanya Han Geng. Yunho menghela nafas. "Entahlah, aku juga sedang mencari jalan keluar. Kudengar dari kakaknya, kalau dia juga tidak bisa melihat sebelum mengalami kecelakaan ini."

Mata Yesung terbelalak lagi. Semua kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Dan sekarang ia mengetahui keadaan Eunhyuk yang dalam keadaan genting.

"Urgh..." desis Yesung saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dada sebelah kirinya. Darah mengalir dari dadanya.

"Dokter, dada sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan darah!" seru suster itu. Yunho langsung menghampiri Yesung. "Kenapa bisa begini? Apa dadanya tertekan? Atau tertembus?"

"Menurut paramedis yang membawanya kemari, ia terpental dengan keras ke pembatas jalan. Mungkin... dia terbentur ke besi pembatas, dan ujung besi itu melukai bagian dadanya..." terang suster itu. Yunho langsung memeriksa luka itu, dan ternyata luka di dada Yesung lumayan besar, dan parah.

Rasa sakit itu menguasai Yesung lagi. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi, dan satu pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

.

'_Aku akan mati.'_

Tabung oksigen yang dipasang sudah tidak bisa banyak membantu Yesung, ia sulit bernafas, benturan di dadanya mungkin mempengaruhi organ vital di bagian dadanya itu.

Yesung menoleh kearah Eunhyuk lagi, menatap lekat-lekat wajah yeojya yang sangat dicintainya itu—yang paling ia cintai lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

'_Aku mencintaimu... Eunhyuk... jeongmal mianhae...'_

Tangan Yesung yang sangat lemah itu berusaha bergerak, menarik pelan tangan Yunho yang tengah memeriksa luka di dadanya.

Yunho sepertinya mengerti kalau Yesung butuh perhatiannya. "Ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan. Jarinya menunjuk kearah kedua matanya, lalu jarinya menunjuk kearah Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring.

Yunho terkaget.

"...K...kau mau mendonorkan...matamu?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan susah payah. Tangan kirinya yang masih terkepal dari tadi itu perlahan terbuka.

Ia masih menggenggam kotak cincin yang sudah berlumuran darah itu.

Yunho benar-benar kaget melihatnya.

"...Kalian..."

Yesung mengangguk lagi. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

Seorang perawat masuk ke ruangan itu. "Dokter, pihak keluarga Lee Hyukjae sudah datang!"

"Baiklah, segera beritahu kondisi pasien dan persetujuan untuk pelaksanaan operasi." Kata Yunho. Han Geng terbelalak. "Yunho... tapi... donor matanya..."

"Namja ini... dia akan mendonorkan matanya."

Hangeng terbelalak lagi. "A...apa? Ta...tapi... dia..."

Yunho menepuk pundak Han Geng. "Dia... kekasih yeojya itu, hyung..."

Han Geng ternganga mendengar perkataan Yunho.

Sementara itu, Yesung masih menatap lekat-lekat wajah Eunhyuk, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

'_Eunhyuk... Lee Hyukjae... Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghaeyo... maafkan aku, aku bahkan tidak bisa memberikan cincin ini untukmu... aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu...'_

Perlahan, senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

'_...Tapi, kuharap kedua mataku ini bisa membahagiakanmu... membantumu agar bisa melihat dunia... aku akan tetap hidup bersamamu... dengan mata ini...'_

Nafas Yesung mulai menurun, detak jantungnya melambat. Kesadarannya mulai hilang.

'_...Farewell... Lee Hyukjae...'_

.

.

'_...Saranghaeyo...'_

.

TRING

Cincin yang digenggam Yesung jatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan tangan Yesung yang melemas.

TIIIIIIIIIIN

Suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terpasang dari tubuh Yesung menunjukkan sebuah garis lurus dengan suara berdengung.

Han Geng menghampiri tubuh Yesung dengan matanya yang sudah terpejam sempurna.

.

.

"...Dia sudah pergi..."

* * *

><p><em>It can't be if it's not you<br>I can't be without you  
>it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this<br>it's fine even if my heart's hurts  
>yes because i'm just in love with you<em>

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata itu perlahan terbuka, sesosok yeojya mulai jelas di pandangannya.<p>

"...Hyukkie... Hyukkie! Dia sadar! Matanya terbuka!" seru seorang yeojya sambil menangis. Beberapa orang langsung masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah terharu.

"...Eonnie?" panggil Eunhyuk lemas dengan suara agak serak. Sungmin yang masih menangis mengangguk. "Iya... ini eonnie... kau bisa mendengar eonnie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tangan seorang yeojya memegang tangan putih Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie-chagiya... ini Umma... kau dengar?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia mulai menangis. "...Bukan hanya mendengar, Umma..."

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Leeteuk-Umma-nya itu. "Umma... aku bisa melihat! Aku bisa melihat semuanya!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu kaget, dan mulai menangis bahagia. Eunhyuk memeluk erat Umma-nya itu, ia lalu memeluk Eonnie-nya, dan tak lupa Appa-nya—Kangin.

"Hiks...hiks..." isak Eunhyuk senang. Ia tidak percaya, ia bisa melihat cahaya. Ia bisa melihat lagi dunia setelah sudah lama ia terperangkap dalam kegelapan.

"Ke...kenapa aku bisa melihat lagi... Appa... Umma... Eonnie?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengelus pelan pundak Eunhyuk. "...Kau mendapat donor mata... setelah kau mengalami kecelakaan..."

"Be...benarkah? Tu...Tuhan... terimakasih banyak... Terimakasih... terimakasih untukmu... siapapun kau, terimakasih banyak sudah memberikan matamu untukku... Hiks..." ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil tetap menangis. Eunhyuk benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Mata Eunhyuk menerawang ke seluruh ruang rawatnya, mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lihat sekarang, yang sangat ia rindukan.

"...Yesung... dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Degg

Semuanya langsung terdiam dengan wajah agak gelisah. Eunhyuk terheran. "...A...apa dia tidak menjengukku? Ah... pasti dia sedang sibuk kerja, kan? Arasso..."

Eunhyuk terlihat sangat kecewa. Ya, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yesung. Jujur saja, selama bersama dengan Yesung, dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Yesung.

Eunhyuk merasa ada yang mengganjal di jari manisnya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya. "...Cincin?"

"...Ne, itu dari Yesung..." jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Indah sekali... apa dia pernah menjengukku saat aku tidak sadar? Apa dia kesini?"

Sungmin dan orang tuanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Senyum Eunhyuk memudar kembali.

"..Kenapa Yesung bersikap begitu padaku? Lalu bagaimana dia memberikan cincin ini padaku?"

"Sebenarnya... aku yang memasangkannya di jarimu, tapi cincin itu memang benar-benar dari Yesung." Terang Sungmin. Eunhyuk terlihat semakin kecewa. Air matanya mulai turun kembali. "Lalu... dimana Yesung sekarang... aku ingin bertemu dengannya..."

Leeteuk menangis lagi. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak kuasa menahan sedih. Kangin mengelus pundak istrinya itu pelan. "...Yeobo... apa kita beritahukan saja pada Eunhyukkie?"

"Hiks... tapi... aku takut, Kangin-ah..." isak Leeteuk. Eunhyuk makin bingung. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya... kau harus kuat. Kumohon, kau harus kuat."

Eunhyuk memandangi eonnie-nya itu dengan pandangan heran, tapi juga takut. Sungmin menoleh kearah Han Geng yang sekarang menjadi dokter penanggung jawab Eunhyuk. "Uisangnim, bolehkah aku mengajak Eunhyuk-ah keluar dari rumah sakit... untuk sebentar saja?"

Han Geng mengetahui maksud dari Sungmin. Dia mengangguk. "...Ne, tapi karena keadaannya belum pulih sepenuhnya... izinkan saya menemaninya agar bisa menjaga kondisinya,"

"Kajja," ajak Sungmin. Matanya sudah agak memerah. Eunhyuk mencoba turun dari ranjangnya, dipapah oleh Sungmin dan Kangin.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke sebuah tempat... Dimana Yesung '_berada_'.

* * *

><p><em>my bruised heart<br>is screaming to me to find you  
>where are you?<br>can't you hear my voice?  
>to me…<em>

* * *

><p>Mata bening Eunhyuk terbuka lebar saat melihat sebuah nisan di depannya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, tak bisa bergerak.<p>

Aliran bening mulai membasahi pipinya.

"...Ini tidak mungkin... Yesung..."

"Tapi ini nyata, Eunhyuk." Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan karangan bunga lily putih pada Eunhyuk. "Simpanlah di dekat nisan Yesung, Eunhyukkie." Tambahnya lagi.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Tangisnya makin keras.

"Ti...tidak! Ini tidak mungkin, Yesung! Kenapa bisa begini? Kapan? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Keseimbangan Eunhyuk mulai buyar, ia terjatuh di dekat nisan Yesung. Ia tatap lekat-lekat nisan itu.

Ya... nisan itu bertuliskan nama lengkap dari kekasih hatinya itu..._ 'Kim Jongwoon'_.

Dan mata Eunhyuk terbelalak sekali lagi saat melihat tanggal Yesung '_pergi'_.

"...Harinya sama... bagaimana bisa..." ucapnya tercekat. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Sungmin menghampirinya sambil menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Saat kita kecelakaan hari itu..." mulai Sungmin.

"Kau dibawa ke ruang UGD, dan dirawat disana. Tak disangka, beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pasien masuk ke ruang UGD, dirawat di sebelahmu. Dia korban kecelakaan lalu lintas, mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak sebuah bus dan keadaannya sangat parah."

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar hal itu.

"Ya, dia adalah Yesung. Di saat-saat terakhirnya, dia bisa melihatmu yang terbaring tepat di sebelahnya. Dia juga mendengar percakapan tentang keadaanmu, tentang kau yang harus mendapat donor mata secepatnya."

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak kuat mendengar hal ini.

"...Dan di saat terakhir dia meninggal... dia meminta pada dokter agar matanya didonorkan padamu..."

.

.

BRUUUG!

"Eunhyukkie!" seru Leeteuk panik. Putrinya itu jatuh pingsan tepat di nisan Yesung. Han Geng yang berjaga di dekat Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil yeojya itu dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit," kata Han Geng. Kangin dan Leeteuk masuk ke mobil untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Sungmin juga beranjak dari tempatnya, bermaksud menyusul mereka. Ia memandang nisan Yesung untuk beberapa saat.

'_...Yesung... dia sangat kehilanganmu...dia sangat mencintaimu...'_

* * *

><p><em>Today, i wander in my memory<br>I'm pasing around on the end of this way  
>You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more<br>I'm losing my way again_

* * *

><p>"Kau memperhatikan album itu terus?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang tengah membolak-balik halaman album foto dirinya dan Yesung.<p>

Senyum manis mengembang di wajah Eunhyuk.

"...Dia sangat tampan... sangat-sangat tampan... seperti yang ada di kepalaku bahkan sebelum aku bisa melihat..." ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu ia duduk di sebelah adiknya itu.

"Dia tidak pergi dengan sia-sia... dan ingatlah, dia tidak akan pernah pergi." Ucap Sungmin. Jemarinya menunjuk kearah bola mata Eunhyuk.

"...Yesung... dia ada disini, selalu ada disini, dan di hatimu. Apa yang kau lihat, adalah apa yang Yesung lihat. Dia akan tetap ada dan hidup bersamamu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "...Ne...Eonnie..."

Mata Eunhyuk mulai memerah kembali. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Bahkan setelah sebulan kepergian Yesung, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya.

Yang ia lakukan selama itu hanyalah memandangi foto Yesung dan mengingat saat-saat bersamanya.

Sungmin meraih wajah cantik adiknya itu, dan ia hapus perlahan air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, Eunhyukkie. Tersenyumlah. Kalau kau tersenyum, berarti Yesung juga tersenyum. Kalau kau menangis dengan mata ini, berarti Yesung juga menangis."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tentu saja dia masih terisak. Tapi, ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia tutup album foto yang penuh akan kenangan itu, pandangannya beralih kearah jari manisnya yang terhiasi oleh cincin silver bertahtakan berlian yang sangat indah itu.

.

'_...Kim Jongwoon... saranghaeyo... jeongmal saranghaeyo... meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama... meskipun satu kalipun dalam hidupku aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu langsung... aku tetap mencintaimu... selamanya... aku mencintaimu...'_

_.  
><em>

"Hyukkie!" panggil Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sungmin. "Apa, Eonnie?"

"Ayo kita ke taman, kita beli es krim!" seru Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan gummy-smile nya pada eonnie-nya yang manis itu.

"...Baik! Tapi tolong tata rambutku dulu ya, Eonnie!"

"Dasar... baiklah..." gumam Sungmin sambil menarik adiknya itu ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Mulai saat itu... Eunhyuk akan membuka lembaran baru hidupnya. Dengan cahaya baru di matanya, meskipun tanpa Yesung yang ada di sampingnya.

Ia akan tetap bersama dengan Yesung—meskipun di dunia yang berbeda.

Cinta tidak mengenal ruang dan waktu... yang ada, hanya perasaan tulus dari kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

* * *

><p><em>Just you and I<em>

_Forever..._

_And ever..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-FIN-<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Annyeong chingudeul and readers :D haduh, udh lama bgt ga update fic, semua fic2 yg ak post udh menghilang entah kemana, jadi sekarang aku akan membuka lembaran baru dengan fic2 baru -^^- #ceilah

Fic kali ini... taraah! YEHYUK! Saya prihatin, di ffn perasaan ff yehyuk gak banyak. Allrite, I'll post more yehyuk ff from now on :) And not forget to post my HaeHyuk ff too ^^

Cerita ini murni ide saya, dan jujur, ini cerita paling 'rapi' yang pernah saya tulis. Maklumlah masih belajar, hehem... mohon bantuannya ya sunbae-deul in ffn -bow- dan maafkan saya kalau FF ini KEPANJANGAN TT^TT #hiks

oh ya, judul FF ini diambil dari lagunya Park Bom 2NE1 - You and I. Soalnya, ceritanya juga rada-rada nyambung gitu. Dianjurkan membaca FF ini sambil mendengar lagunya ya, chingudeul+blackjack ^^

Last, thanks buat yg mau baca, dan jangan lupa review, ya... supaya jadi motivasi saya dan bisa jadi koreksi kalau ada kesalahan ^^ kamsahamnida!

.

.

MOHON **REVIEW**-NYA YAAA... -bling bling-

.

.


End file.
